Winter's Love
by AWK-wardNinjaQK
Summary: There is a hidden world in the countryside of the Land of Fire, within this world are beings that not only resemble humans, but animals alike. But the two clans are at war with each other, Foxes Vs Wolves. Can a prophesy save the clans, or are they both doomed to annihilation? Only Naruto and Sasuke can decide. NaruSasu Yoai,
1. Chapter 1

_**Pairings: NaruSasu, KakashiXIruka, ItachiXDedira, TsunadeXJirya**_

 _ **So there are going to be some very mature scenes later on, though there are none right now! I hope you enjoy it!**_

Prologue

In the Land of Fire, there is several things within the countryside that humans would find surprising. Animals in which they have never seen before, lands that they have passed through, yet they have never seen. Amongst these is the land of Konah. There are beings that live in Konah that closely resemble and act like humans, yet they are far from it.

Within Konah, there are two factions, The Fox Clan, and the Wolf Clan. These two clans have a hatred for one another. Even though neither side can remember what it was that caused the feud, the hatred carries on through the generations. Even now the hatred is still strong. The only hope now is the next generation.

Fox Clan

"Lord Minato, it's a boy." A voice spoke into the silent room.

"Yes! I totally won!" the man called Minato jumped up and shouted, with his fist in the air. Looking around sheepishly, "Err, I mean is Kushina ok?"

"Why don't you come and see for yourself, my Lord." The doctor replied with a smile. The beings that inhabits of this land would just see a smile, but humans they would see something entirely different. Pronounced canines, red ears covered in fur on top of the doctor's head, and a tail, that seems entirely impossible.

"My Lord, I should warn you." The doctor paused.

"Well, what is it?" Minato asked, wanting to see his son, and wife.

"Your son, he has nine tails, sir." The doctor replied quickly.

"Oh, really? Nine?" Minato stood in shock. His son was the one prophesized? Minato shrugged and continued to the birthing chamber where his family awaited him. Not a care in this world, let alone some silly prophesy was going to ruin this amazing day.

Meanwhile

Wolf Clan

"Lord Uchiha, it's a boy." The doctor said quietly.

Lord Uchiha stood and walked over to the doctor, who paled slightly. Everyone had heard the rumors about the Lord, and were terrified.

"Does she know? She was hoping for a girl this time." Sighing he ran a hand of his face. Feeling something touch his other hand he looked down to see his first son, Itachi, who about ten.

"Yes my lord, she is quiet ecstatic, considering." The doctor replied.

"Considering what exactly?" Lord Uchiha said with a growl. He hated to be lead on.

"Y-your son sir. He has the mark of the Fox." The doctor replied quickly.

Lord Uchiha growled, his ears lying flat on his head. Grabbing the doctor, he slammed him against the wall, hand on his throat.

"What did you say?" He asked menacingly

"Y-your, s-son, h-has t-t-the mark of the f-fox." The doctor gasped out.

"Father?" Itachi asked confused about what was happening.

"You will tell no one what you saw today. You will inform everyone that the babe died during the birth. I'll be damned if I will allow my son to be those mangy foxes property. Do you understand?" Lord Uchiha said with a growl, tightening his grip. The doctor nodded quickly, his face turning purple due to lack of oxygen.

Lord Uchiha let go. Grabbing Itachi's hand he headed into the birthing chamber, all the while asking himself how this could possibly happen.

Meanwhile

Land of Fire

"I am not crazy!" The young child shouted vigorously.

"Dediera, no one said you were crazy," a white haired man replied. "It's just no one has seen Konah in hundreds of years. No one ventures to the countryside anymore. You have to be sure."

"I'm telling you I saw it!" Dediera shouted again. "Uncle Kakashi, one-minute I was walking through the grass, the next I was standing by a waterfall."

Kakashi looked at the young boy. Could it really be? Did Konah finally reveal itself again. Only a handful of people even knew of its existence, and for good reason. There were those who would exploit such a beautiful place, and beings that lived in it, without a second thought. Kakashi thought of Orochimaru, who was such one.

"Alright, let's go tell the hokage, she will want to know this."

Chapter One

Fox Clan

Naruto stretched, his tails curling around him. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he could never resist a nap in his hiding place. It was the only time he could find peace. It wouldn't be so bad back at the village, but either he was treated like the plague, or his was picked on for his coloring and his tails. It wasn't his fault he had the most tails, foxes only had up to three tails, and he had six more than that. This was the only place he could be happy.

Naruto's ears twitched at the sound of a twig snapping. Sniffing the air, he growled, and his ears went down. Looking around he decided to hide in a tree.

"Itachi, why are we here?" a small voice asked quietly.

"Because it is your tenth birthday, and I'll be damned if you are going to spend it in the house again. Also I couldn't be seen around the village with you, remember?" Itachi replied to his younger brother.

"Is it because of this weird mark, and my coloring? I mean I have never seen another wolf that has these red markings, or the orange mixed in his fur." The voice answered almost even quieter.

"Yes, Sasuke. Those markings are a big thing. You see it was prophesized that the one born with those exact marks is destined to bring the Fox and Wolf clan together for all eternity. You are very lucky; your destiny will be written down in history forever." Itachi replied honestly. He loves his little brother more than anything, and he hated how he was treated. No one in his village knew of his existence. "But you see, the only way that can happen is if a fox was born with nine tails, which we have heard of no such thing."

Itachi looked down at his little brother. Yes, he thought to himself, Sasuke was destined for great things. If only his father would understand that, instead of keeping him hidden all his life. A gust of wind blew around them, carrying the scent of the hidden Naruto.

Naruto gulped. There was no way he would be able to take on two wolves by himself. Let alone the older one. He was only ten for Christ sake. He hid patiently, knowing that this was how it was going to end.

"You might as well come out, little fox." Itachi said kindly. He himself never understood why there was so much hatred between their clans. The only thing they seemed to agree on, was their hatred for humans.

Naruto sighed, it wasn't like he had any choice at this point. Jumping out of the tree he was hiding in, he landed a few feet away from the wolves.

"You shouldn't be here." Naruto spoke quickly. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" He asked teasingly.

"No, the fox patrol will be coming around soon, if you get caught I don't think it will end well." Naruto answered, not sensing the teasing tone. His father told him never to judge those, be they fox, or wolf. Everyone deserved a chance, and Naruto didn't want them to get hurt, even if they stunk up his favorite spot.

"I thought this area was well hidden, why on earth would the fox patrol come through here." Itachi asked slightly confused. He could have sworn he had found the perfect place. All the while he kept a wary eye on the young fox.

"Well," Naruto blushed sheepishly. "It's because I am here. They come through and check on me, then carry on about their business." He really shouldn't be talking to them, Naruto thought to himself. He looked at both of them closely. The older one had long black hair, grey eyes with specks of red in them, and pure black ears, and tail. The one around his age was a different story all together. He had black hair like the other, which was common among wolves, however he had red markings throughout his tail, and on his ears.

Itachi watched the little fox as he looked at both him and Sasuke. He too looked at the fox. He had a red orange coloring in his ears, Itachi couldn't quiet see his tail. His eyes are what caught his attention the most, one was blue, the other was a deep red.

"Itachi, why is he staring at me?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"If I had to guess he has never seen a wolf with your coloring, and never will." Itachi replied. Naruto nodded then turned his head. Ears twitching he blanched. Oh no, he thought. The patrol is really close.

Without warning he shoved Itachi and Sasuke into the nearest bush, and covered it with is tails. Just as he looked up, another fox entered the clearing.

"Lord Naruto, are you ok? I could have sworn I smelled wolves in this area." The fox asked worried. He had brown coloring, and amber eyes, which was common for foxes.

"Iruka I am fine, though I didn't smell any wolves, let alone see any. Though I could have sworn there was a weird scent by the waterfall. It was something I have never smelled before, but I think it has to do with the portal there." Naruto lied easily. He hated lying to Iruka, but he really didn't want the other two hurt. He was glad his tails were actually useful.

"What! Oh no. I will check that immediately. Lord Jirya wanted me to remind you not to stay out late tonight. He says something big is coming, the crazy loon." Iruka replied as he started to walk away. "My Lord." He bowed then took his leave.

Naruto waited until he couldn't smell, or hear Iruka before he moved. Standing aside he watched the two wolves climb out of the bush. Shock was on the younger one's face; amusement was on the older one's face.

"That was quick thinking, little fox." Itachi said smoothly. He still couldn't believe his eyes. When the fox splays his tails on the bush, Itachi thought he was going to faint. "You have nine tails; I don't believe that is common."

"You gonna make fun of me now? Go ahead I have heard it all. Besides everyone else does, or they avoid me like I a disease to be rid of." Naruto curled his tails around him, running a hand through them.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He definitely was not expecting this when he snuck Sasuke out this morning. Though the off colored eyes should have tipped him off some.

"Well little fox, I think you are unique. So no, I will not make fun of you." Itachi replied. "May we come back to your little hideaway, my brother here is in need of a friend, and I think that you are too."

"On one condition, what are your names?" Naruto asked, knowing full well if anyone found out he would be in so much trouble.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, this is Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi replied with a smile.

"Tachi, we need to go, if father finds me gone…" Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

"Until we meet again, Naruto." Itachi and Sasuke ran off leaving Naruto alone.

"Well, this sure has been a strange birthday." Naruto said aloud. Then he headed home, making sure he kept this secret safe.

Wolf Clan

Lord Uchiha paced back and forth. He couldn't even think of a punishment strong enough for his sons, who sat in front of him. He couldn't believe that they would disobey him, right behind his back. He stopped and glared at Itachi, knowing full well it was his idea to begin with.

"You left this house, knowing full well the consequences if Sasuke had been seen!" He yelled. "What the hell were you thinking, or were you not thinking at all?"

"I was thinking that Sasuke cant spend his entire life locked in an attic, because you are afraid!" Itachi shouted back. "He has no friends, he is socially awkward, he is mostly alone in this house. Besides no one saw him, I took him where no wolf will follow."

"He doesn't need friends! Why should I care about it if he is awkward, he is never going to meet anyone! And where exactly did you take him, Itachi?" Lord Uchiha replied, caring not if Sasuke heard him.

Itachi glared. He hated his father, for everything. He drove their mother to an early grave, and he acted like Sasuke was a whore who should never be revealed.

"Somewhere safe. He is alive, a very smart boy, and you treat him like a soiled spot you want to remove, just because of some prophesy that we don't even know is real. Have you heard anything about a nine tailed fox, because I know I haven't." Itachi replied in anger. Standing up he grabbed his father and threw him against a wall. "This ends now, I will care for him from now on. He will be shown in public weather you like it or not. If people ask I will tell them he is my bastard, because I will no longer stand for him living like this. If you have a problem, stop me." Itachi let him go, knowing full well his father would do nothing. Yes, everyone feared the Lord Uchiha, but they feared Itachi much more.

Lord Uchiha shook out his shirt, then stormed off. Leaving Itachi and Sasuke alone. Itachi turned and saw that Sasuke was crying.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi asked softly, walking up to him. Bending down he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm just happy." Sasuke replied in between sobs. "Can we visit Naruto again?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"We will, but remember you can tell no one about him." Itachi replied. He only hoped things would end well, knowing that they rarely did.

 _ **AN~ Ok, so I know I shouldn't even begin starting a new story, but I couldn't help it! I just have this in my head and for the love of god, I cant get it out, so that is why I am writing another one! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. It might be a couple of days before I get the next one out! But as always leave reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Land of Fire- Seven Years later

Dediera sighed, he loved coming to this place. Though he was warned about how dangerous it could be. Today he would explore, and hope he didn't get caught. He had yet to come across the beings that lived in Konah.

Dediera looked left, then right as he was about to take a step he heard a voice behind him.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Kakashi asked. He had to hide his chuckle. Dediera froze, one foot in the air, then slowly turned and looked at Kakashi with a gulp.

"Well, I, Uh, you know, how are you Kakashi?" Dediera said trying to change the subject.

"Nice try, now back away from Konah." Kakashi walked over to Dediera and grabbed his ear, dragging him away from the portal.

"Ow!" Dediera shouted as he rubbed his ear. "You are mean, Uncle."

"No, I am stopping you from doing something stupid. The beings that live in Konah, are the kind that kill first, then ask questions." Kakashi shook his head. They had the same conversation every day, it just didn't stick. He knew that one day he would be too late. Kakashi wished that, that day would never come. "Come on, we have work to do." Kakashi lead Dediera away, not noticing the other person watching the whole thing.

"Well, well. It would seem that we have finally found a way into Konah, Kabuto." Orochumaru hissed as he watched the other two men walk away.

"Yes, my lord, we did."

Wolf Clan

Sasuke was over excited. Today was one of the days that he and his older brother Itachi visited Naruto in their hideaway. He always got butterflies at the thought of seeing the fox. They had been meeting with Naruto for the past seven years, twice a week. They couldn't do any more than that due to the scent.

"Come on Itachi! We are going to be late!" Sasuke grabbed his brother and rushed out the door. It didn't take them long to get there, neither shocked that Naruto was already there. Itachi noticed right away that something was not quite right with the little fox. Sniffing the air, he made sure they were alone.

"Hi, Naruto. What are we going to do today?" Sasuke asked not even noticing the somber mood of Naruto, who just shrugged. Naruto slowly lifted his face. There was a bruise formed on his tear streaked face. He had been here all night, not knowing what to do with himself.

Naruto was mad at himself the most though. He hadn't cried since the day of his parent's death, though now it was more anger than sadness.

"What is wrong, little fox?" Itachi asked as he walked towards Naruto. He had to walk calmly, he had heard of foxes lashing out when emotional.

"I am betrothed." Naruto answered monotone, while suppressing a shudder.

"What!" Sasuke asked confused. He couldn't be getting married, not when, not when I love him. Sasuke thought to himself. He didn't know if he could survive not being near Naruto anymore.

"Ibuza has been my guardian since Jirya went looking for any sign of my mom and dad's bodies. He informed me last night that in two weeks I will be wed." Naruto spoke as if he no longer had the strength to carry on.

"But why, little fox, are you betrothed? Why not simply just wed you off?" Itachi asked confused. "And how can Ibuza do that, when he is not your real guardian?"

"We got into a fight last night. I told him I am not attracted to females, but to males. He called me an unnatural freak, then when I told him I was leaving he hit me. Then he said that the arrangements for me to marry had already been made, and there was nothing I could do to stop them." Naruto sniffed. He missed Jirya, he would have never done something so cruel. Ibuza was trying to change something that would never change, no matter what.

"There is nothing unnatural about being attracted to males, I am." Itachi hugged Naruto. He knew by how much Naruto spoke of this Jirya, that he would never have allowed this.

"I don't know what to do. In two weeks I will officially be married to _her_ , weather I like it or not." Naruto spat. He hated the female Ibuza set him up with. If it had been someone he actually got along with.

"Who is this female?" Itachi asked. He had never seen hatred in Naruto's eyes before, this intrigued him.

"Her name is Sakura, she is only after the title she gets from marrying me, she will rule by my side, if we marry." Naruto answered with hatred in his eyes and voice.

"Let's runaway." Sasuke said, startling both Itachi and Naruto.

"What!?" Itachi and Naruto asked at the same time.

"I said let's runaway. Go somewhere no one will even think of following, the land beyond Konah." Sasuke said again, this time more to Naruto. He saw no future worth living if Naruto was not in it. It surprised him to find out that Naruto was attracted to males, now it was only a matter of time.

"You want to go where?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Where the humans live." Sasuke said like it was nothing he was suggesting.

"Oh, and what makes you think they won't kill us on site, we kind of standout you know." Itachi answered matter of fact like. It wasn't like he thought it was an awful plan, he actually thought it was perfect, beside human's being their sworn enemy. Then again, so was Naruto at one time, Itachi thought to himself.

"Because I have seen a blonde human looking in here. He looks lonely, like he wants to cross over, but he is scared. I don't think they will hurt us; I think they are scared of what lives in here." Sasuke replied. "So I think we should go out there instead."

Naruto stood and walked over to Sasuke. Both of his ears were perked up, grabbing Sasuke's face he kissed him on the lips. He was slightly shocked when Sasuke kissed him back.

"You are a genius!" Naruto said when they stopped. "We will leave tonight, meet back here when the sun goes down. I have to go now, but meet here, tonight we leave Konah." Naruto ran off towards his home. When he was far enough not to be seen he touched his fingers to his lips. That had been quite a surprise. Not in a bad way either, Sasuke's lips were liquid fire, and Naruto wanted more.

Later That Night

Naruto paced back and forth, a little on edge. He always got to their hiding spot before the others. His ears twitched when a twig snapped nearby. Sniffing the air, he relaxed only a little. Sasuke and Itachi came into the clearing, both carrying necessities. Naruto had brought some as well. They didn't wear clothing, besides a robe, and sandals. Nothing else was needed, for it never snowed here, and only rained when needed.

Naruto was happy they were doing this. He knew he would miss his home, but he needed to be free for a while. Looking at the other two he nodded, then headed towards the portal by the waterfall. It didn't take them too long to get there. It was the staying out of sight that was a pain in the ass.

When they stood in front of the portal they all took in a deep breath. It was amazing, you could see the land on the other side. There was this weird colored stuff falling from the clouds. But that didn't bother Naruto one bit. Grabbing Sasuke and Itachi's hand he jumped through. None of them were ready for the snow that greeted their bare bottoms.

Naruto jumped around laughing. Then he spotted some trees to hide from the cold falling white stuff. Grabbing Sasuke and Itachi, he ran towards the trees. Sasuke and Itachi shivered, Naruto wrapped his tails around all three of them, as they huddled together. After eating they ventured further into the woods not wanting to be seen yet.

Naruto found a nice hiding spot. Making the grass and snow as flat as possible all three laid down. Naruto wrapped his tails around them again, being as he always was hot. His tails made a nice blanket for them, one of his tails wrapped around Sasuke's as they fell asleep.

 _ **AN~ Yay next chapter done! Well I hope you like it! As always leave comments and reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto, this is just my story. Masashi Kishimoto is the owner of the Naruto franchise and characters.**

 **This is a NaruSasu**

 **Parings will consist of the following**

 **NarutoXSasuke**

 **ItachiXDediera**

 **KakashiXIruka**

 **JiryaXTsunade**

Chapter Three

Land of Fire

Orochimaru waited patiently liked he had for several years. He knew he couldn't rush, no matter how bad he wanted to get into Konah. He paced back and forth in front of two cells. Looking in a smile formed on his face, not the kind anyone would want to see either.

It was by complete chance he was able to catch the prisoners within the cells. Orochimaru knew that he would never in a million years be able to catch anyone else quite like them. The only problem was, he couldn't understand them when they talked. Though he was very sure that they knew exactly what he was saying to him. And so their daily routine started.

"So, I am going to ask, yet again. How do I get into Konah?" He asked patiently. He watched the two prisoners, a male and a female, that looked human, but clearly were not.

The male had long blonde hair, a pair of blonde fox ears, and three blonde tails with beige at the tips. His bright blue eyes shot daggers at Orochimaru, but he said nothing. The female had long blood red hair, ears, and her three tails were a burnt orange color. Her hazel eyes were seething with anger. Like she was somehow stopping herself from lashing out.

They had been here in these cells for quite a few years now, and it was the same thing every day. Though neither of them had aged a day, they looked exactly the same as they did when they were first caught. Orochimaru knew that they could speak his language but refused.

Today however was different. After several years of not speaking, the male finally spoke a language Orochimaru knew very well. Defiance.

"Sir, you could keep us here until the day you die, or even longer. But know this, we will never tell you how to get into our homeland, Konah." The male spoke, then turned his back and sat down on the floor.

"Oh, I'm not going to keep you here much longer. You see, I am going to make you human." Orochimaru laughed at the terrified looks both had, then summoned Kabuto. Yes, he was a patient man, but patients only took him so far.

Meanwhile

Dediera set off on his usual walk. He hated living in the city, always had. That was why he had a house built within the woods. It had just been finished yesterday, furnishings and all. He had found a lovely spot to build the house.

In the deep middle was a natural waterfall with a clearing for a few acres. He built his house a couple of yards away from the natural pond that the waterfall fell in. It was the perfect spot for him, he had found it on one of his many walks, and that was all it took.

Dediera smiled, he was so happy to finally have a place he could call his own. He was twenty-seven now, and he couldn't stay with his uncle forever, no matter how much Kakashi complained. Dediera shook his head at that thought. They had argued for weeks about Dediera moving out on his own. He remembered the last one vividly.

 _Two weeks earlier._

" _Why do you want to move so bad? You have everything you need here, can't that just be a vacation home? I mean what about Sasori? Does he know that you are moving by yourself into the middle of the damn woods? Or is this so you can get into Konah when no one is looking?" Kakashi asked, glaring._

" _Why can't you just be happy that I am finally figuring out my life?" Dediera asked hurt. Why was it so hard for Kakashi to understand?_

" _You have to have ulterior motives." Kakashi responded._

" _I don't have ulterior motives," Dediera said. Then he glared, deciding not to hold back any longer. "Do you want to know why I am moving as far as I can from the city? Do you really, because you might regret it."_

" _Just tell me." Kakashi sighed. This damn boy and his dramatics, he thought to himself._

" _Fine," Dediera paused, then took a deep breath, and let it all out. "I am moving because I hate it here. I am moving because if I don't I am going to go postal on everyone. I am moving because I can't stand it here, and never could. I am moving because for some reason you think you can still control me, even though I am almost thirty damn years old. I am moving because everywhere I go I see Sasori with his new boyfriend. But you wouldn't know that because you were too busy assuming I ulterior motives." Dediera grabbed his coat, and stormed out of Kakashi's house. He couldn't take it anymore. He was done._

Dediera sighed. He hadn't talked with Kakashi since then, he didn't even know if they would talk again. He had been pretty harsh, but he was tired of people thinking he could live on his own.

Just then something caught the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he just saw something orange move. Turning towards where he saw he walked a few minutes. When he finally found what he saw he gasped in shock from the sight in front of him. Lying on the ground where three beings that looked human, but had animal ears and tails.

Naruto was the first to wake up. He was pretty sure he had heard someone gasp, but looking at the two sleeping bodies he thought it was his imagination. That was until he looked up. Standing in shock above then was a human with golden hair. Naruto knew he was human from his smell, and the fact that he didn't have a tail or furry ears.

Jumping up he covered Itachi and Sasuke with his tails, then let his claws out and growled deeply. There was no way he would let anyone hurt these two. He didn't care if the human looked innocent, he knew not to trust someone on site.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" Dediera yelped.

Naruto froze, did the human even realize that he had spoken in Naruto's native tongue? Perfectly, like he had been speaking it all his life. Naruto shook his head, he didn't care, he needed to make sure he wasn't a danger.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto growled.

"I was just taking my normal walk, and headed to my new home when I saw something out the corner of my eye. I'm not going to harm you I swear!" Dediera waited as the fox-boy contemplated.

Itachi also waited. If Naruto trusted the human, then he would too. Though he waited still, then Naruto's tails relaxed. Itachi let out the breath he had not realized he had been holding in. He knew as well as anyone else in Konah, that the foxes had a keen sense in well, everything, they could easily tell if someone was untrustworthy.

"My name is Naruto, what is yours." Naruto asked with his hand out. He was pretty sure sniffing the man was not the way they introduced themselves.

"Dediera. You aren't going to kill me, right?" Dediera looked at the hand cautiously. Naruto only smiled. Which made Dediera jump back.

"Naruto, you are scary smiling, stop, its creepy. Just shake the man's damn hand." Itachi grumbled as he stood. He walked over to Sasuke and woke him up. Sasuke open his eyes then yelped when he saw the human, then hid behind Naruto.

"It's ok Sasuke, he wont harm us." Naruto shook Dediera's hand, then turned and helped Sasuke up. Like he would really let anything happen to the wolf.

"Are you guys hungry or want to go somewhere warmer? If you do my home is not too far along." Dediera asked politely. He watched as Naruto, the wolf-boy, and wolf-man as they spoke in hushed tones. All of them turned around and nodded.

"Hey, what is this cold white stuff?" Naruto asked as they were all walking.

"Its called snow. Have you never seen it before?" Dediera was shocked, if they hadn't then that meant that it did not snow in Konah.

"No. It is what you humans call spring all year round." Itachi answered. For some reason he could understand, he couldn't take his eyes of the human.

"Oh." Dediera replied, as a blush spread across his cheeks. He couldn't help it, the wolf-man wouldn't stop staring at him.

They stopped for a moment, there was a wooden bench that Dediera had built on the path. Itachi and Dediera sat down, as Naruto and Sasuke chased each other in the snow.

"My name is Itachi by the way. The one over there with Naruto is my younger brother Sasuke." Itachi shook Dediera's hand, then quickly took it back. Both looked towards Naruto and Sasuke, without another word. They just watched the two boys, as they walked back towards them, a blush spreading across Sasuke's face.

As they continued their walk, Itachi noticed Sasuke was walking slower, like he was lost in thought. What the hell happened while they were playing in the snow, Itachi thought to himself. Sasuke let out a sigh, which made Itachi even more curious.

Sasuke smiled as he thought back to them playing in the snow.

" _Catch me Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke took off after him, catching him out of luck. "My turn."_

 _Sasuke took off, hiding where he hoped Naruto couldn't catch him. He was happy to see Naruto smiling again. Hopefully things would work out here in the human world. Sasuke had been so lost in thought he didn't even see Naruto running towards him._

 _Naruto tackled Sasuke then pinned him down on the snow covered ground. Holding both of Sasuke's hands above his head, Naruto sat on his waist. Leaning in he kissed Sasuke on the lips. It was a gentle kiss, but Sasuke could still feel the passion. Sasuke kissed him, back, their lips moving slowly. Until Naruto broke the kiss, then looked into Sasuke's eyes, like he was looking into his soul._

" _I caught you." Naruto whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear. "And I won't be letting you go." Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke again, then stood up. Reaching out his hand he helped Sasuke up, and helped get the snow off of him. Then they both headed back to Itachi and Dediera._

It took them about thirty minutes after their break to reach Dediera's house. Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke stood in awe. Even Dediera's breath was taken away when he saw the house. Breaking the trance, he walked up to the front door and unlocked it.

"Well come in." He smiled as he ushered the others in the door. Walking in, Dediera headed towards the kitchen, he was starving. "There is a bath two doors down, down the hall. Towels and everything are in there, if you need help let me know, but you guys stink. When you come out we will eat."

All three of them sniffed each other, then gagged. Sheepishly they headed for the bath. Dediera tried to hide his chuckle but failed. When they finally disappeared down the hall, Dediera let out a sigh. He was trying everything to forget how it felt touching Itachi. When their hands met, it was like his whole body awakened. A tingling sensation when through his entire body. He never felt that way with Sasori, ever.

That is what he was thinking about when he heard the knock on his door.

"Please open the door, Dediera." A voice said on the other side of the door. "If you cant guess, its Kakashi."

Dediera paled, he was happy Kakashi wanted to make up and all, but. He looked down the hall. How the hell was he going to hide three grown animal-men from his uncle.

Only one thing went through Dediera's mind as he walked towards the door to let his uncle in. "I'm going to die so young, and a virgin at that."

 **AN~ Yay! Chapter three is done. I will try to get chapter four out as soon as possible! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Fox Clan Konah

Iruka was frantic, he had searched everywhere for Naruto and couldn't find him. It was like Minato, Kushina, and Jirya all over again. He even searched in the wolf clan, no sign of him. Turns out that Lord Uchiha's son and grandson also disappeared.

"Where the hell could he be!" Iruka shouted. He was standing at the clearing where Naruto always came to hide. Naruto had been missing for over two weeks now, ever since he was informed of the betrothal.

Pacing back and forth, Iruka plundered his mind as two were the boy could be. Stopping to look at the waterfall in the distance, he paled. No, No! He thought to himself. He wouldn't. Iruka looked at the waterfall again. Yes, yes he would, because the boy loved causing Iruka headaches.

"That…little brat!" Iruka shouted to know one. Of course he was going to have to find him, before something bad happened. With that Iruka set off on his journey to the human realm.

Land of Fire

Kakashi sat down on the couch opposite of Dediera and his guest. He had been coming over daily since he found out about the three guest Dediera had. Glaring at his nephew, he sighed. How did he end up with such a dimwitted relative? He remember when he first was introduced to the boys.

Two weeks earlier.

" _Uncle Kakashi, I wasn't expecting you." Dediera said, looking down the hall. How the hell was he going to hide those three? He thought to himself._

 _"I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't be questioning your decisions. You are completely right." Kakashi hugged Dediera. "I hope you can forgive me."_

 _"Water under the bridge," Dediera had to get him out of here. "You know now is not the perfect time. I was just going to take a long nap."_

 _"Oh, I didn't mean to bother you." Kakashi sniffed the air. "Were you cooking? I thought you were going to take a nap?"_

 _Dediera blushed. Well, shit. Come on Dediera you can come up with something. Anything to get him the hell out of here, before all hell breaks loose._

 _Dediera went to open his mouth, when a loud splash echoed down the hall. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, looking past Dediera. Mouth agape he stared at the figure walking towards them. A male, about Dediera's age, came walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist and head._

 _"Dediera, you should come to the bath." Itachi said, as he walked towards the kitchen. He had heard the knock on the door, and sensed Dediera's wariness. "You don't want it getting cold."_

 _"It would appear I have interrupted something. You didn't tell me you had a guest." Kakashi blushed slightly at the sight of the nearly naked man. He didn't even want to think about what he interrupted._

 _"Right, so you should be leaving now, right." Dediera said anxiously. "Wouldn't want to keep him waiting any longer."_

 _"You aren't even going to introduce us. Where are your manners?" Kakashi walked over to Itachi. He needed to see if he was worth Dediera, unlike that Sasori. "Kakashi, I am Dediera's uncle."_

 _"Itachi, I am Dediera's lover." Itachi replied with a straight face. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I am going to head back to the bath, coming Dee?"_

 _"Your accent, I don't think I have heard it before." Kakashi looked at the man closely. "Where are you from?"_

 _"Uncle, what is with the twenty questions. Leave the man be." Dediera intervened before Itachi could reply._

 _"Right, sorry. I will head out then, and let you resume, whatever it is that I interrupted." Kakashi hugged Dediera again and headed for the door. He was about to grab the door handle when another loud splash echoed down the hall._

 _Dediera hung his head. He was doomed. Kakashi turned around and raised an eyebrow at the men. Only to see Itachi drying his hair out. Itachi froze at the sound of the splash, knowing it was too late. Kakashi looked from Dediera to Itachi and back to Dediera._

 _"What the hell did you do?" Kakashi asked._

Present

He still couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting in front of him was three people that did not belong in the Land of Fire. If anyone else saw them, they would probably have a heart attack. Shaking his head he sighed again.

"Ok, tell me how this happened again." Kakashi said. They had told him several times in the past few days about how they ended up at Dediera's, but he just couldn't believe it.

"Ok, I was being forced to marry someone I don't love, and never will. So Sasuke suggested we come here, that way it no one could find us. Itachi came with us because he would be lost without us, and he knows it. We fell asleep in the woods, and the next morning Dediera found us, and let us come here." Naruto said for the hundredth time. He was starting to wonder if the grey haired man was senile.

Kakashi just looked at the boy who spoke. He wondered if he was related to the last Fox that had come through the portal. Shaking his head, he glared at Dediera.

"You thought itwas a good idea to bring them here?" Kakashi asked.

"What else should I have done? Let them freeze out there? What is the big deal, you are the only one who visits me anyways?" Dediera asked. He hated being treated like he did something that could end the world.

"THEY HAVE TAILS, AND ANIMAL EARS!" Kakashi shouted. "I am sure they could survive out there!"

"Yeah and what if someone else found them, like the people you always warn me about? What then?" Dediera asked, causing Kakashi to calm down immediately. "I couldn't, and wouldn't leave them. It's not right."

"What is so wrong with us being here anyways?" Itachi asked. "It's not like we plan to cause chaos or anything."

"It would be like if I went into Konah." Kakashi replied.

"No, if you entered Konah, you would be locked up in one of the two fortresses until further notice. After we found out whether you are friendly or not, you would be sent back to your realm, or executed." Itachi replied. "We are running away from our world, and we are not going back, so get over it."

Kakashi was about to say something when someone busted through the front door. A man stood there breathing heavily, and glaring at the three on the couch. That is when Kakashi noticed the fox ears and tails. The man himself had brown hair, and a scar going across his nose. His eyes were a chocolate brown, and his fur was a light brown.

"NARUTO UZIMAKI! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" The man shouted at the fox-boy sitting on the couch. Naruto paled at the sight of Iruka.

"H-how did you find me?" Naruto stammered. "What made you look here of all places?"

"Really?" Iruka asked raising an eyebrow. "I have been searching for you for over two weeks, this was the last place I thought you would ever be, and with wolves!" Iruka walked towards the couch. He still had not stopped glaring. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"I wanted out of there! I would have told you, but you would have tried to stop me. I wont go back, not if they think I am going to get married to someone I detest." Naruto growled. "I am sorry for what I put you through. But if you are only here to take me back you might as well leave."

"Naruto!" Iruka growled.

"Hi, my name is Kakashi, and it would seem that you are the only one who has any sense here." Kakashi interrupted. He couldn't take his eyes of the fox man. It was like he was drawn to him.

"Iruka. You better of not hurt him." Iruka replied, finally looking at the other two in the room. The young man looked like he was going to keel over and die, while the older man kept staring at him. Iruka blush slightly under the stare of Kakashi.

"We wouldn't dream of it. It would appear that they are now guests of my dumbass nephew." Kakashi replied without blinking an eye.

"Hey!" Dediera said offended.

"I don't think you are dumb." Sasuke said, finally speaking for the first time. Iruka looked at him, his eyes widening. The boy had the mark of the fox, and he was friends with Naruto?

"Naru, why is he looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked hiding behind Naruto's tails.

"Iruka stop, you are scaring him." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "It's ok, he looks at me like that sometimes too. I think he might be crazy."

"Wait, I have heard your name somewhere." Iruka said looking at Kakashi. "You! You were the last one to speak to Lord Jirya!"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Kakashi. So, Kakashi thought, he is related to Jirya. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting Jirya. Why he hadn't contacted him immediately he would never know.

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"How do you think?" Iruka responded sarcastically. "I was the one who delivered and pick up the letters. Where is Jirya?"

"You know where my uncle is?" Naruto asked in shock. He hadn't seen Jirya in years, he just assumed he died, like his parents.

"Yes, and I think it is time I give him a call."

 _ **AN~I know I know it was a short chapter! I just wanted to get it out, before I forgot. Jirya is still alive!? And living in the Land of Fire! And what about Kakashi falling for Iruka on sight. I think he is going to have a bit of a challenge on his hands! As always leave reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 _ **Ok it has been a long time since I have updated so here goes. Also this has a very graphic scene in it so be warned! I will try to update at least once a month guys! As always enjoy and leave reviews~~AN**_

Two weeks later

Naruto paced back and forth, it had been two weeks since Iruka appeared almost out of nowhere. He still couldn't believe that Dediera's uncle knew Jirya. He hadn't seen Jirya in so many years it was hard to believe.

Sasuke let out a whimper in his sleep, causing Naruto to look down at his sleeping body. In Naruto's eyes, Sasuke was perfect. His black ears, tipped with red. His long raven hair, that matched his eyes, also with red streaks. His fit body that Naruto wanted more than anything, ever.

Sighing he covered Sasuke with another blanket at left the room. Naruto could barely be in the same room as Sasuke without wanting to jump him. Walking out of the room he ran straight into Itachi who seemed to be in a familiar predicament.

"Ah, Naruto just the person I was coming to see, shall we go for a walk?" Itachi asked with a smile on his face. Itachi knew the look on Naruto's face, he knew it all to well.

"Sure Itachi." Naruto followed Itachi outside and they began they began their walk through the snow covered trees. It was beautiful in this land. The "snow" and Dee had described it covered everything in sight.

"Are you nervous?" Itachi asked breaking the silence first. He knew he had to be, even Itachi would be nervous.

" A little, it has been forever since I have seen Jirya. Years. Will he like who I have become, or will he hate me just as Ibee does? Will he want me to return to Konah, knowing my life will be miserable? So many questions run though my mind." Naruto stopped at the edge of a frozen pond. Wiping of the snow he looked down at himself, remembering the last time he had seen Jirya.

 _Five years Earlier_

" _Ah little Naruto. Where have you been all this time, I wonder." Jirya said with a knowing smile. He was so happy the day Naruto came home and announced that he had made friends._

" _I was out with my friends." Naruto smiled. Then his smiled faltered. " Where are you going?" Naruto looked around at the lightly packed luggage. "Don't! Don't leave me too!" Tears started forming in his eyes._

" _Naruto it has been four years, I have to try and find any sign of them." Jirya said with a sigh._

" _But you wont come back! No one ever comes back!" Naruto sobbed. "You cant go, I order you to stay."_

" _You are not king yet little fox, and I have to, I made a promise." Jirya bent down in front of Naruto. " Nothing will happen to me, you will see."_

" _That's what dad said. He promised everything will be fine, that they were just going to deliver some herbs, and that mom and he would be back in a few days." Naruto sniffed. "You cant go! I cant loose you as well!"_

" _All will be fine Naruto, I will return in a couple of days, you will see." With that Jirya picked up his bags and left._

"Naruto?" Itachi asked again. He knew it must be hard seeing someone you thought had been dead for five years. Leaning down he sat down beside Naruto.

"I told him he wouldn't return. I knew it in my bones, that he would disappear just like my parents had." Naruto sniffed, glad Sasuke wasn't seeing him like this. "I didn't even say goodbye."

"You are lucky to have such great family members." Itachi said with a sad smile. "When Sasuke was born, my mother was never allowed to hold or see him, and my father kept him hidden away until the day I brought him to your little hiding spot. He has never know the love of a parent, he lost them the day he was born."

"Yes but he had you." Naruto whispered. "I never had any siblings. My mother couldn't bear a child to term after I was born." Then Naruto smiled. "I was lucky enough, I met two of the most important people in the world to me, you and Sasuke."

"Speaking of my little brother, I see how you watch him." Itachi said with a mischievous smile.

"I see how you watch Dee." Naruto said back.

"Touché, little fox, touché." Itachi chuckled, then sighed. Yes, he knew what Naruto was feeling.

"Itachi, Naruto! Food!" Dederia yelled. "Where the hell did you two disappear to!"

"We'd better go before he has a heart attack. He is very emotional that one." Naruto said through a chuckle. Itachi sighed as he stood up and dusted the snow off, yes, Dee was very emotional.

When they got back to the house neither were surprised to see Kakashi and Iruka there. Iruka was blushing, which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Was Iruka falling for the senile old man?

"Ah, Naruto, Jirya will be here in the morning. He has a surprise as well." Kakashi said, his eyes never leaving Iruka.

"Oh." Was all Naruto said as he headed back to his room. Opening the door, he noticed Sasuke was still asleep, and whimpering. Naruto curled up next to him, as he rubbed a hand through Sasuke's hair. He could stay like this forever, not a care in the world, next to the man he had fallen in love with.

Sliding down so that they were face to face, Naruto looked at the sleeping man. Without thinking he placed his lips to Sasuke's, which just made him want the wolf all that much more. Growling he rolled Sasuke over to where he was on top of him.

Kissing him again, he was shocked to feel Sasuke kiss him back. Opening his eyes, Naruto looked down and saw that Sasuke was looking up at him, a blush going across his face. Sasuke reached up and pulled the shirt Dederia had lent Naruto over Naruto's head.

"We should stop." Naruto forced out, though he really didn't want to.

Sasuke shook his head. "No." Sitting up a little, he kissed Naruto. Naruto growled, and in a flash switched positions with Sasuke. He pulled Sasuke closer, deepening the kiss. Naruto's tongue teased Sasuke's, and a moaned escaped from the raven-haired wolf.

There was no stopping Naruto now. He pulled Sasuke's shirt off, causing Sasuke to shiver. Then lifted his head up and flicked his tongue across Sasuke's nipple. Sasuke gasped, the moaned. Naruto's hands moved across Sasuke's body, then slowly moved down. Moving his had further down, he reached into Sasuke's pants. Gripping Sasuke, he moved his hand slowly, up and down. Sasuke moaned leaning his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"N-Naruto, OH!" Sasuke bit down on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto's hand moved quicker. Naruto flipped them over again, and slowly kissed down Sasuke's body, all the while his hand never stopped. Pulling Sasuke's pants off he was now face to face with the pulsing member.

"N-no, s-s-sto…" Sasuke's gasped as Naruto took him into his mouth, almost releasing then. Naruto moved his tongue around as he took Sasuke further into his mouth, loving the taste of him. Sasuke's hands moved to Naruto's hair, gripping tighter the faster the blonde moved. Then he felt it, he was about to cum.

"Naruto, I'm coming!" Sasuke yelped as Naruto moved faster. With a jerk of his hips and a growl Sasuke released into Naruto's mouth, blushing. Naruto sucked until nothing more was coming, then swallowed.

He lifted his head and looked at the blushing wolf. Then smiled, slowly he turned Sasuke over, to where he was faced down.

"If you want me to stop, you need to tell me now." Naruto said huskily. Sasuke shook his head no. Naruto growled, as he slowly entered Sasuke. Leaning forward he bit down on Sasuke's shoulder. After waiting for a few minutes, he began to rock his hips, slowly at first. Sasuke moaned into the pillow, overcome with sensations. He had never imagined that this would feel so good.

Naruto began to quicken, unable to hold back much longer.

"Oh, god, you feel so good." Naruto growled. He couldn't handle much more, then Sasuke pushed his ass up to meet Naruto. Naruto growled, and moved quicker, he was close.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he released into Sasuke, but his hips kept moving. He grabbed Sasuke and began to move his hand up and down. Sasuke panted and he was close already. Within seconds both came again. Naruto fell atop Sasuke, both men panting.

"I love you." Naruto mumbled before falling asleep. Sasuke sighed contently, then moved out from under Naruto. He didn't know that would hurt so much. Slowly his lifted Naruto and moved to the bath with him. Getting in the hot water with him, Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he yelped.

Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's reaction. Then blushed when he realized what had just transpired.

"We, we…. we…" Sasuke couldn't speak. His face felt like it was on fire, so did his bottom.

"Do you regret it?" Naruto asked. He hoped Sasuke didn't, because he didn't. Naruto had wanted to pounce on Sasuke for so long now.

"No." Sasuke said as he moved closer to Naruto. Resting his head on Naruto's shoulder he sighed. "No, I did not."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Itachi stood in the kitchen prepping supper for the several people who would soon be joining them. Cooking had always been a favorite past time of his, though he had never cooked for so many people at once. Tonight, he would be cooking for the usual, Dee, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, and himself, along with Jirya, and one other.

Sighing, he started slicing onions, to Sautee, when his ears twitched. He could have sworn he just heard a moan come from down the hall. Itachi lifted an eyebrow as Dediera enter the kitchen, his face redder than it normally was.

"Why are you blushing?" Itachi asked, then his ears twitched again. He wasn't imaging it, someone was moaning.

"Oh, uh, no reason." Dediera blushed even harder. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked as he started to busy his hands, anything to take his mind from what he had heard.

"Sure, if you tell me why you were blushing." Itachi said with a smile. Though he could guess as to why.

"You know, you can't just steal people's kitchen." Dediera said matter of fact like. He turned his gaze to Itachi and glared. "This is my home, my kitchen, and you wont even let me cook something. You are the guest, this is my responsibility." Itachi just looked at him, not saying anything. Frustrated Dediera threw his hands up and stormed out of the room, muttering under his breath.

"I heard that you know." Itachi yelled after him, smirking. He couldn't help it, the blonde was just so damn cute when he was flustered. Going back to the task at hand Itachi continued with the meal.

Later on that evening, Naruto paced back and forth, he hated waiting. He was unaware that everyone was watching him, which was probably a good thing, or he would have been more nervous. Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"You are going to make a hole in the ground, sit down." Naruto jumped and turned, seeing all eyes on him. Smiling sheepishly, he sat down next to Sasuke, who immediately grabbed his hand. "It's going to be ok. You just need to calm down."

"You are right, I have nothing to fear right?" Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, taking a deep breath, only to jump again when there was a knock on the door. "Nope, can't do it!" Naruto went to get up, only to be stopped by Sasuke who was glaring at him.

"Sit. Down." Was all the raven hair said. It was enough to keep Naruto in his seat, as Dediera got up to answer the door.

Dediera came back with another being of Konah, yet this one was much older. He had long silver hair, green eyes, and grey fur. Next to him stood a very pregnant woman, with blonde hair, and brown eyes. The grey fox looked around the room until his eyes landed on Naruto, a big smile spread across his face.

"Naruto!" he rushed up and grabbed Naruto in a tight hug, but Naruto didn't hug him back. Setting him down the man looked at Naruto. "What's wrong, don't you remember your uncle Jirya?" Jirya said jokingly.

Naruto didn't answer, he couldn't. He just kept staring at the woman in front of him. Jirya was only supposed to be gone a week at the most, but he never returned. So, when he walked in with a woman, clearly caring his child, Naruto was shocked, then just angry.

"Maybe you should introduce us, Jirya." The lady said impatiently.

"Right, Naruto, this is my wife, Tsunade." Jirya smiled, still not noticing that Naruto was seething with anger. Though everyone else seemed to sense something was wrong and backed away to a safer distance.

"I hate you." Naruto whispered. Jirya froze and backed away to see tears streaming down Naruto's face. "I hate you." Naruto said louder.

With that he ran from the room, grabbed his coat and ran outside. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get out of there. Naruto ignored all the yells for him to come back, he had to get away. He ended up back at the frozen pond, with tears froze to his face.

He had thought Jirya was dead, just like his parents. After months of waiting for him to come back, they had a funeral and everything. No, he wasn't dead, he just chose not to come back, willingly, leaving Naruto all alone. Naruto hated him, hated him for putting him through that, and not seeming to care. He hated him for leaving, and not coming back, and he hated that woman.

Not hearing or sensing that someone was nearby, Naruto jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning around, he was surprised to see Jirya standing there.

"Why are you even here?" Naruto asked, moving his shoulder so that Jirya wasn't touching him. Crossing his arms, he turned and glared at Jirya, the man he once thought was family.

"Will you at least let me explain before you go all evil on me?" Jirya asked with a smile. Naruto just kept glaring at him. "Alright listen, I get that you are mad, but come back inside and let me explain alright?" Naruto nodded and followed Jirya back in, where everyone sat waiting.

Sitting down next to Sasuke, Naruto turned his glare back to his uncle. Tapping his fingers against his arm, he waited for Jirya to speak.

"Ok, jeez, you are just as impatient as I remember." Jirya cleared his throat then began.

"Five years ago, I left Konah, in search for any clues as to where your parents disappeared to, or clues of their deaths. Upon getting here I was immediately lost, its not like our world, as you can clearly see. The first village I came upon was not the one I was looking for, as Kakashi probably told you, we talked for months before I left. So, I knew what I was looking for, but when I tried to talk to the villagers they called me demon and attacked me.

Wounded, I ran and hid in the woods. This lead me to believe that your parents were dead. If this is how I was seen, think of two running into people who attack first. While I was in the woods, I collapsed due to loosing to much blood. When I awoke Tsunade was there, taking care of my wounds. I was shocked, I thought she was trying to kill me, so I ran, again, then collapsed again. When I awoke again I was tied down with a very angry woman standing above me. After talking, she told me how far I was from where I was meeting Kakashi. I didn't return because I have still been searching for clues of your parents, not only that I fell in love with Tsunade. Every time I seem like I am getting close to finding out what happened, something changes. Know this, I am sure your parents are still alive. I believe that they were kidnapped, though I don't know why or where they are."

After Jirya finished Naruto hung his head in shame. He was still looking after all this time. Naruto thought he had given up and moved on.

"Wait you think they are still alive?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, and I might have information as to where they are."

 _ **Ok I know this is short, but I wanted to at least get the next chapter out, I have a busy couple of weeks ahead of me. As usual enjoy and leave a review!~~AN**_


End file.
